Starlight
by tayadventure
Summary: a girl save's a man's life. But doesn't know anything about him. What will happen when she finds out the truth? how will the man cope with a new world? will the two come together in the end? John/Khan maybe OOC. Khan/OC
1. the girl next door

Star Trek: Starlight

**A/N: Hello my little stalkers this my very first Star Trek Fanfic and I'm new to Star Trek so there maybe some little star trek mistakes. I went to see Star Trek into darkness and Benedict was amazing. He should play the bad guy more often. Anyway before I write a whole fanfic about Benedict Cumberbatch and his awesomeness let's get started.**

**This chapter was inspired by the song girl next door by saving Jane. So I would listen to that while, before or after reading this chapter.**

**I don't own Star trek or any of the characters I just own Darcy.**

* * *

There was a woman named Darcy. She had long brown hair, green emerald eyes and pink lips. Darcy grew up with her mother, father, brother and sister. One day Darcy drove her car to the outback to have some fresh air; little did she know that she would meet someone who would change her life forever.

* * *

Captain Kirk was in his bedroom getting ready for his mission. When his computer had a message for him. The message was that the Starfleet command were giving Captain Kirk to decide what punishment should Khan have. Once Captain Kirk got the message he called his first officer and best friend Spock for some advice. Once Captain Kirk told Spock, he said "Captain you could send back in time."

Captain Kirk thought for a moment and then asked "Good idea but what year should we send him to?"

Spock took some time to think and then answered "You could send him to 2013."

Captain Kirk contacted the Starfleet command and told them what he wanted to do. The Starfleet command left the punishment in the hands of the time travel team. The time travel time took Khan out of the pod and sent him to the Australian outback.

* * *

Darcy drove to the outback wanting to get some fresh air. Darcy was day dreaming about how fun it would be to have some adventure in her life. Until sh saw something lying in the middle of the road. Darcy stopped her car, she almost hit what ever was in the road. Darcy got out and walked up to it. As Darcy got closer she could tell it was human. She got closer and saw it was a man. He wore black boot, black trousers and a black top, he had short black hair. Darcy knelt next to him and checked for a pulse. Once she found that he was still alive she took him to her car and drove him to the nearest Hopstial. Darcy got to the Hopstial and the doctors took him away. Darcy found a waiting room and waited. Darcy knew that the man she rescued was either going to live or die.

A couple of hours later the door opened and a doctor walked in. The doctor had short brown hair and glasses. The doctor walked over to Darcy and asked "Are you Darcy?"

Darcy answered "Yes."

The doctor said "Well we did what we did and he is alive."

Darcy's face lit up like a lightbulb. All her fears were put at ease. The doctor asked "Do you know anything about this man?"

Darcy shook her head and answered "I was just driving through the outback and he was just lying in the middle of the road."

The doctor got up and opened the door. He was about to walk out when Darcy asked "Can I see him?"

* * *

The doctor nodded and took Darcy to where the man was. Darcy opened the door carefully and walked in like a little mouse. The man that she rescued was in a bed, still wearing his clothes. The man sat up and was looking at her as she walked in. Darcy took a seat next to the bed and said "I'm Darcy Kee."

The man looked at her as she said her name. The man said "I'm John Harrison."

Darcy started to test in the name inside her head. Darcy said "I saved your life."

John looked at her. John asked "How?"

Darcy sat back and answered "I was driving through the outback and I saw you lying in the middle of the road. I decide that I couldn't leave you there, so I took to my car and drove you to the hospital. If I left you out there something worse could have happened to you."

While Darcy was telling him this, he was looking at her like a kid in candy shop. Once the visiting times were up Darcy got up to leave. Just as she was about to walk out the door when John asked "Will I see you again?"

Darcy turned around and looked into John's glass blue eyes. Darcy answered "I promise that until you come out of the hospital I will visit you everyday." Darcy smiled at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

John was tossing and turning in his hospital bed that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Darcy and his past. Anytime he would close his eyes he would remember being knocked out by Spock, then he would see Darcy and her eyes looking at him.

Once Darcy got home she got changed and fell asleep on the sofa. Darcy dreamed about her and John walking hand in hand, side by side. Darcy woke up and remembered her promise she made to John. Darcy got ready and went back to the Hopstial.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Darcy visited John just like she promised. John decide not to tell Darcy about his troubled sleeps and his dreams about her. Dracy thought it was best not to John about her dreaming about him.

One day when Darcy walked into the hospital the doctor that was looking after John beckoned her over. The doctor said "He is doing better than we thought. We will be able to discharge him tomorrow."

When the doctor told Darcy this information she was over the moon. It put a big smile on Darcy's face. Darcy walked into John's room, she stilled had a big smile on her face. John was sat up in bed looking at her. He saw that Darcy had a big smile on her face. John asked "What are you so happy about?"

Darcy sat down in her chair by the bed and answered "The doctor told me that you can be discharge from the hospital tomorrow."

John looked into her eyes and said "I don't have any where to go."

Darcy sat up in her chair and asked "Do you want to stay with me?"

John nodded. Darcy asked "Do you have a family?"

John could remember his family. His family was his crew. Darcy looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. John answered "My family were taken away from me."

Darcy nodded. She knew how much pain that was. Darcy said "I know how that feels."

John looked at her. She knew how much pain that was. The pain of having every body that you love taken away from you. To be left in a pit. John asked "What happened?"

Darcy looked into his blue crystal eyes and answered "My family shun me and my sister acts like I'm her enemy. I mean everyone likes her but me, she's my parent's favorite daughter and daddy's little girl. She's trying to steal my boyfriend from me. She's always in the spotlight and I'm in the stands. She's little miss perfect and I'm little miss on the lookout for trouble and attention."

Darcy made eye contact with John after she finished talking about her sister. Throughout her whole speech John looked at her, this girl was in more pain than he was. John said "Well at least you'll have me for company."

Darcy noticed that John looked like he feeling her pain. Darcy said "Just think of me as the girl next door."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please leave reviews and all that. I think I made John/Khan a bit OOC but I think I can fix that.**


	2. Two worlds

Starlight Chapter two: Two worlds

**A/N: I would like to thank **

_**Msroseross07**_

_**Seramyu4ever**_

_**WarriorDragonElf54**_

_**Laurajanelikes**_

**This chapter was inspired by the song two worlds by Phil colins. So I would listen to that before, during or after this fanfic.**

**I do not own star trek but I do own Darcy and Doom.**

* * *

Morning came too quick for Darcy as the man she saved was moving in with her. Once Darcy got ready got home the day before she got to work on making sure that John had everything for when he moved in.

She made sure that he had blankets, clothes and food. Anything that anyone could need. When morning came Darcy got up, dressed in her best outfit and was to the Hospital.

Darcy arrived at the Hospital ten minutes early. Darcy waited in her car. When the doors opened she got out and walked in. Darcy walked into John's room and found him sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Darcy asked "Ready?"

John nodded. John and Darcy walked out of the room and down the hall.

Darcy and John were about to walk out of the door when the doctor that was looking after John walked up to them. The doctor gae Darcy his number and said "If you need anything call me."

Darcy and John nodded. John and Darcy walked outside and made their to Darcy's car. Once they reached the car John stopped and looked at it.

The car was a Nissan Figaro and was very old judging by the look of it. Darcy walked up to the car and opened the passenger door. John got in the car and Darcy got herself in the driver's side and buckled up. Darcy commented "It maybe old but drives like a dream."

Darcy started the car and they were soon driving their way home. Darcy and John soon arrived at Darcy's home. They both got out and walked up a couple of steps. John looked around and saw a woman lying in a trash heap with a bottle of beer held tight to her chest. John pointed to her and asked "Is she dead?"

Darcy looked and let out a small laugh. Darcy answered "If she was dead she would have dropped the bottle."

Darcy led John up the next stairs to her apartment. John looked at the number on the door. The number was 30 and the next door was 40. John asked as Darcy was unlocking the door. "Why do you have the number 30 on your door but next to it is 40?"

Darcy looked at her door, then at her neighbor's door and then looked at John. Darcy answered "Because the 30 is my lucky number."

Darcy took the key out of the lock and opened the door. Darcy let John walk in first. John looked around as he walked in. Living with this girl was going to be an adventure. Darcy asked "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

John nodded and followed Darcy. Darcy led John upstairs and opened up the door to his bedroom. John walked in and looked around. He saw that he had everything that any human being could need. Darcy thought it was a bad sign that he was looking around the room and hadn't spoken. Darcy asked "I know it isn't Ceaser's Place but I think I could make it work, Do you like it?"

John turned around to face her and answered "Thanks."

Darcy smiled, no one had ever shown her gratitude before. Darcy pointed to a pile of clothes on the bed and said "You can change into these, if you want."

John turned to the bed and then to Darcy. John said "If you don't mind I would like a little priavcy while I get changed."

Darcy walked out of the room and closed the door. Just as Darcy closed the door her mobile rang. Darcy decide the ignore it. Darcy walked into her bedroom and found her cat was sat on her bed. Darcy's cat was jet black and she had a red collar with a bell on. Her cat's name was Doom. Darcy picked up her cat and said "We have someone new, I think you'll like him."

Darcy then heard a bedroom door open. Darcy walked out of her room and into John's. John saw that Darcy had something black in her arms. Darcy sat on the bed and let Doom jump out of her arms. Darcy said "Doom this is John, John this is my cat Doom."

John sat on the bed and began to stroke Doom. Darcy commented "You look like my brother."

John looked at her and asked "How?"

Darcy answered "Because you're wearing his clothes."

Doom now moved onto John's lap. Darcy commented "I think she likes you."

Darcy and John spent the rest of the day talking about different things. Darcy looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 11:30 PM. Darcy got off the bed and said "I better be going to bed, I have lots to do tomorrow."

Darcy got off the bed and walked towards the door. Darcy turned to John and said "If you need me my room is on the right hand side of the landing." Darcy turned and was about to walk out of the door when John asked "Is it okay if Doom sleeps with me tonight?"

Darcy nodded and said "She looks cozy." Darcy walked out and said "Night John."

John said "Night Darcy."

Darcy walked into her room and fell on the bed. Darcy soon fell asleep. Darcy opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the her bedroom door. Darcy got up and opened her door. She was startled when she saw John standing there. Darcy asked "Are you alright?"

John answered "Yes but Doom took up most of the bed, I was wondering if I could sleep here."

Darcy opened the door and let John sleep in her bed. Darcy climbed in after John. Darcy couldn't get to sleep, so she hummed a song. John heard her. He turned to face her. John asked "What are you humming?"

Darcy answered "Two worlds one family from a film called Tarzan. It helps me sleep."

After that John and Darcy soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again and don't forget to review.**


	3. Little town

Chapter 3: Little Town

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**LittleMissDevil101**_

**This chapter was inspired by the song Belle from Beauty and the beast, So I would listen to that before,during or after reading this fanfic.**

**I do not own star trek, I do own Darcy and Doom**

Darcy woke up and felt a warmth next to her. Darcy turned round and saw John lying next to her. Darcy thought the worst had happened but when last night's memory's came back to her, her fears were put at rest.

Darcy slid out of bed, being careful not to wake up John. Darcy gathered her clothes from yesterday and walked into the Bathroom.

John woke up and found himself in Darcy's room. John remembered what happened last night. John watched as Darcy walked into the room with her long hair wet. Darcy looked and saw John had his eyes opened. Darcy said "I see that you're up."

John sat up. John asked "What's the plan for today?"

Darcy sat on the bed next to John and answered "I thought that I would take you on a sight-seeing tour of the town, just so you can get use to your surroundings."

John said "I would like that."

Just as John finished his sentence there was something scratching at the door. Darcy got off the bed and walked towards the door. Darcy opened the door and found that it was Doom wanting to come in. As soon as Darcy opened the door Doom walked in and made herself comfortable on the bed. Darcy said "Breakfast is going to be ready in five minutes."

Darcy walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. John got out of bed and looked at his refection in the mirror. John remembered who he was, where he was from and what happened to him. But he didn't know if he should tell Darcy the truth or not. John soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Darcy calling him for breakfast. John followed Doom to the Kitchen. John took a seat next to Darcy. Darcy had made them toast. Darcy said "You're going to need your strength for today."

John stared at her. He then asked "What will you been taking me to see altogether?"

Darcy took a deep breath and answered "First we will be going to see some mayor landmarks, then going around the town and then I'll take you to see grandmother Willow."

John raised an eyebrow. John asked "Who is this grandmother Willow?"

Darcy answered "She's my grandmother and I go to her for advice."

John asked "What advice do you need?"

Darcy answered "I have some boyfriend trouble and I want to introduce you to her."

Darcy got up and said "I better get ready."

Five minutes later Darcy and John were ready and were out the door. The woman who had the beer bottle by her chest had woken up. Darcy said "John, I would like you to meet Cathy, Cathy this is John, my new roommate."

Cath looked up at John and smiled, John smiled back. Darcy and John walked towards the car. Darcy said "See 9:00 in the morning and you've already made a friend."

John looked at her and smiled, John and Darcy got in the car and drove to the city center. Darcy parked the car in the Car park. Darcy and John got out and John followed Darcy out of the car park. John asked as they were walking out of the car park "Where are we going?"

Darcy answered "First we are going to go to the Sydney Harbor bridge, then to the Sydney Opera house and then we will be going into the town center."

Darcy and John walked. John was too busy taking in all his new surroundings that he bumped into Darcy when she stopped walking. John was about to ask what was wrong but he looked at was Darcy was looking at, it was the Sydney Harbor bridge. John and Darcy walked towards the bridge.

Darcy said as they approached the bridge "You can walk over it as well."

John looked at her confused. John asked "How?"

Darcy answered "See the arch going over it, you get harnessed in and walk on the arch."

John asked "So are we going that way?"

Darcy turned to him and answered "No, I have a fear of heights."

Darcy started to walked again. John and followed her. Once Darcy and John got to the other side, Darcy pointed to a white building with arches, Darcy said "That's the Sydney Opera house."

John looked and saw how far away it was, John asked "And how do you suppose we get there?"

Darcy looked at him with a are-you-kidding-me look on her face. Darcy answered "We walk."

It took Darcy and John an hour to reach the Sydney Opera house. Darcy sat on the ground breathless and out of energy. Darcy said "Need...to...take...five...minutes."

John nodded. Once Darcy got her breath back and some of her energy. She resumed walking. John followed her as they walked around the opera house. To Darcy it was like the Australian version of the Phantom of the opera. Once they finished looking around the opera house they walked back to the car and drove to the town center.

Darcy parked the car in the car park and they both got out and were in the town center in five minutes. Once they got into town it was like a ghost town. John asked "Darcy, where is everyone?"

Darcy answered "It will get busy in 3,2,1."

Just as Darcy finished counting the town was full of people. Darcy and John started walking through the big crowds of people. John asked "Is it always this busy?"

Darcy answered "It's been the same since the morning that we came."

John asked "What kind of people live here?"

Darcy answered "It's full of people waking up to say hello."

Just then an elderly man with Harry Potter glasses, a walking stick and pale skin said "Good morning Darcy."

Darcy turned around and said "Good morning."

The man asked "Where are you off to?"

Darcy answered "I'm showing my friend John around, John this Karl, Karl this is John."

Karl said "That's nice, Marie the grandchildren, hurry up."

Darcy and John carried on walking. Darcy said "Sorry about that he can be forgetful sometimes."

John asked "How do people describe you?"

Darcy answered "Dazed, never part of any crowd, funny girl and I have my head up on some cloud."

John nodded and they both carried on walking. Darcy walking then they both reached the park. John wondered why Darcy stopped when he looked and saw the most amazing scene. They saw man proposing to his girlfriend. They both could tell that she said 'yes.' Darcy and John walked back to the car. Darcy said "I love happily ever afters."

John smiled, when Darcy and John got to the car Darcy stopped and then as if she was running for her life, she got in the car and drove away from the car park very fast. John was lucky that he was already in the car. John asked "What's wrong?"

Darcy asked "Did you see a man with long black hair and a red shirt?"

John answered "Yes."

Darcy said "I drove out of the car park fast as I could because he wants me to marry him and if he saw me with you he would have gone off the handle."

John nodded. John asked "Where are we off to now?"

Darcy answered "To visit Grandmother Willow, I need some advice."

**A/N don't forget to review. :) :P**


	4. dig a little deeper

Chapter 4: Dig a little deeper

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**LndsyElizabth**_

_**youl0110**_

**This chapter was inspired by the song dig a little deeper from the princess and the frog, so I would listen to that before, during or after reading this fanfic.**

**I do not own star trek I only own Darcy and Doom**

**Thanks**

* * *

Darcy parked the car near a Harbor. John and Darcy got out of the car. John followed Darcy towards a boat. The boat was green and red with flowers around it. John asked "Where does this Grandmother Willow live?"

Darcy answered "On this boat."

Darcy climbed aboard the boat. Darcy looked and saw that John looked a bit scared of the water. Darcy held out her hand and asked "Do you need a hand?"

John answered "No."

John looked at the gap between the boat and the water. John then looked at Darcy's pleading eyes. John could easily fall through the gap. John put one foot on the boat, he then put the other foot on the boat. Darcy smiled at him once he was on the boat.

Darcy walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and a woman with a white hat, black glasses, a long pale white dress and dark skin answered the door. The woman asked "Darcy is that you?"

Darcy answered "The one and only, I've also brought a friend."

The woman turned to John and started to put her hands over him. John felt confused and scared. Once the woman stopped touching him the woman said "Hello I'm Grandmother Willow."

John nodded as she let them come in. Darcy said "I forgot to tell you that she is blind."

Grandmother Willow turned to them and said "Not bad for a 197 year old blind woman."

John asked "If she is blind where is her stick?"

Darcy answered "Just wait and see."

A few minutes later John and Darcy were sat in what looked like the Living room. Grandmother Willow called "Juju."

John asked "Juju?"

Darcy answered "Her stick."

Just then John felt something slid against his leg. John looked down and saw a green snake was making its way over to Grandmother Willow. John tapped Darcy on the shoulder and said "A snake is heading towards Grandmother Willow."

Darcy looked and smiled. Darcy said "That's her stick."

John watched as the snake slithered up Grandmother Willow and wrapped itself around her neck. Grandmother Willow asked "Which one of you have messed with love?"

Darcy answered "I did."

Grandmother Willow kissed her snake on the lips. Grandmother Willow asked "What happened?"

Darcy explained "Well Laura started to flirt with my boyfriend and I talked to him about it but he said that it was just some fun, me being me I believed all that crap, but a couple of days ago I went over his house to return a CD he left and I saw him and Laura kissing."

Grandmother Willow hung onto every word that Darcy said. Grandmother Willow asked "So what advice do you need?"

Darcy answered "Well I want to know if I should stay with him or not."

Grandmother Willow thought for a moment. She told Darcy "I think you should dig a little deeper and listen to what your heart is telling you to do."

Darcy took in this advice, she felt like she found the answer to her question. Grandmother Willow asked "So where did you meet John?"

Darcy answered "Well I was driving through the outback and found him lying in the middle of the road. I saved his life."

John and Darcy spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Grandmother Willow. When Darcy looked at her watch it was 7:00pm. Darcy said "I think we better get going, I have something to do."

John walked back onto shore and waited outside for Darcy. While he was outside John made the decision to tell Darcy the truth.

While John was outside Grandmother Willow said "I can see that you're going to keep John around for a long time."

Darcy chuckled and said "I think you maybe right."

Darcy got back on shore and she and John walked back to the car. Darcy asked "Not bad for a 197 year old blind woman, do you like her?"

John answered "She's a bit nuts but she gave good advice."

Darcy smiled. John and Darcy got to the car and drove back to the Apartment. John asked while Darcy was driving "How trained is the snake?"

Darcy answered "Well let's just say she has it trained like a dog."

John smiled. John commented "I saw that you were trying hard not to laugh while Grandmother Willow was feeling my face."

Darcy let out a burst of laughter. John asked "How would you like it if someone you didn't know was feeling at your face?"

Darcy laughed even more. Darcy answered through fits of laughter "Well I have had my face felt by lots of weird people."

John had a smile on his face through the rest of the journey. Darcy parked the car in the car park. John and Darcy got out and walked up to the Apartment. John and Darcy walked into the Apartment. John asked as Doom was brushing up against his leg "What is this something that you have to do?"

Darcy answered "I have to give some news to my boyfriend."

Just then a female voice said "I have some news to tell you."

John and Darcy turned to the doorway and saw...

* * *

**A/N: and I shall leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**Please review**

**Thanks.**


	5. the moment of truth

Chapter 5: The moment of truth

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**Darkmoon010**_

_**UGottaLoveDraco**_

_**PhoenixUnicorn15**_

**Wow a thousand views that is amazing. This chapter was inspired by the Sherlock video moment of truth which is on YouTube, so I would listen to that before, during or after reading this fanfic.**

**I do not own star trek, I do own Darcy and Doom.**

* * *

John and Darcy saw a woman with short black hair, tanned skin, a blue bow in her hair and green eyes. Darcy walked up to the woman and said "Emily, so good to see you."

Darcy hugged Emily. Once Darcy finished hugging Emily Darcy asked "What news do you have?"

Emily answered "I come to tell you that I'm having a party down the Rugby Club and I wanted to invite you and your family."

Darcy asked "Can John come?"

Emily asked "Who is John?"

Darcy turned and said "John this is my friend Emily, Emily this is John, my new roommate."

Emily said "Hello."

John smiled at her. Emily turned her attention back to Darcy and said "I must be going, I'll text you the details to my party."

Darcy said "See you soon."

Emily gave Darcy a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door. Darcy said "I can't wait for the party."

John smiled on the outside but on the inside he was thinking that it was time to tell Darcy the truth. John asked "Darcy could I talk to you?"

Darcy nodded. John took her hand and led her to the sit on the sofa beside him. John could see the worry in her eyes. John said "I need to tell you the truth."

Darcy asked "What do you mean?"

John answered "I come from the future."

Darcy exclaimed "What?!"

John explained "My name isn't John my name is Khan."

Darcy listened carefully as John told her about stardates, the Enterprise, the USS Vengeance , the Klingon home planet. But for some reason John didn't tell her what happened to his family. Darcy asked "If you don't mind me asking, how were your family taken away from you?"

John remembered his family and the good times they had together. John answered "There was this man called Alexander Marcus but everyone at Starfleet called him Admiral Marcus, he used my friends, the members of my crew, against me, to exploit the pent-up rage and anger that had been sitting for three hundred years when I was in suspended animation. He said that if I didn't do as he said then he would kill them all. When I was awoken in the stardate 2259.55 I learned that my crew was gone, I had every reason to believe that Marcus murdered them in cold blood. That is why I took revenge and that is where I was known as a criminal and hunted down by the crew of the Enterprise. The last thing I remember was being put in suspended animation for the crimes I had done."

John finished explaining what happened to his family. John looked at Darcy and he felt tears falling down his cheek. John let them fall to prove to Darcy that he was a human being with emotions and not just a monster without a soul that was wearing a mask. Just then there was a knock on the door. Darcy got up and commented "Did you tell the whole world who you really are?"

John laughed as Darcy opened the door and saw that it was her family. Darcy led her family into the living room, they were surprised once they saw that somebody was there. Darcy's family went silent when they saw John. Darcy thought that this was the longest time that her family were silent. Darcy's mother asked "Aren't you going to introduce us to your visitor?"

Darcy answered "Oh yes, where are my manners?, John this is my mother, father, my brother and my sister. Mother, father, sister and brother this is John my new roommate."

The whole of the family waved to John. Darcy asked "Why did you guys come over here?"

Darcy's mother turned to her and answered "Well Laura wanted to talk to you so we thought that we would come to give her support, you know what you can be like."

John watched as her mother said 'you know what you can be like.' She looked like she had been hit by a bullet. Darcy asked "What news do you have?"

Laura stepped forward and said "Your boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend is going out with me."

Darcy said "It's no problem."

The whole of Darcy's family exclaimed "What?!"

Darcy said "Well I have come to realize that I don't need a man to be happy, I have friends and myself to be happy."

Laura said "Or so you think."

Darcy asked "What do you mean by that?"

Laura said "Why don't you let the family get to know John and me and you can have a little chat in the Kitchen."

Darcy said "John why don't you have a chat with my family while me and Laura have a chat in the Kitchen, I won't be long."

The family except for Laura sat down and looked at John. Laura led the Darcy into the Kitchen. John looked at Darcy while Laura led her into the Kitchen, Darcy looked like she was going into the lion's den. Once Darcy and Laura were in the Kitchen Darcy asked "What do you want to tell me?"

Laura turned off the sweet girl act and turned into her true self. Laura answered "By the time I finish with you, you will be all on your own with no one to turn to and I'll have John wrapped round my little finger. You are going to wish that you have never been born."

Darcy stood there stunned. Laura led the way back into the living room. John watched as Darcy walked back into the room, she looked like a dog with its tail between its legs. Laura sat down next to John and Darcy sat as far away from him. Laura asked "So what have you guys been talking about?"

Darcy's mother answered "John was telling us about how Darcy saved his life."

The whole family looked like there was no pride in doing that. Darcy's mother asked "What were you two talking about?"

Darcy looked at Laura as she shot her a warning glance. Darcy answered "Well I was telling Laura about the party that Emily is giving."

Darcy's mother asked "When is this party?"

Darcy answered "Emily said that she is going to text me the details."

Laura suggested "Or you could tell Emily to text me the details."

Darcy's mother said "That is a good idea."

Darcy got up and said "I need to get some fresh air."

Darcy got up and walked out of the door. John felt Laura's hand hold his arm, like a cat protecting its prey. John got up and said "I think that's her call for help."

John walked out of the door and went to find Darcy, it was time that he found out what Laura had done to her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review. :) :D :P**


	6. You'll be in my heart

**Chapter 6: You'll be in my heart**

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**darkhuntress621**_

**This chapter was inspired by the song you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins so I would listen to that before, during or after reading this fanfiction.**

**I do not own Star trek, I do own Darcy.**

* * *

John walked into the Apartment car park and found Darcy sat in her car with her head in her hands. John walked up to the car and opened the passenger door and got in. John asked "Darcy are you okay?"

Darcy looked at John. He could tell that she had been cried. Darcy asked "Do I look like I'm okay?"

John shook his head, that was the most stupid question he could ask her right now, of course she isn't okay, he just had to look at her and see the pain that she was in. John saw more tears sliding down Darcy's face. John grabbed Darcy waist and slid her across so she sat in his lap. Darcy held tightly onto John as if he was going to slip through her hands and away from her. John held Darcy while she cried into his chest. John asked once Darcy finished crying "What's the matter?"

Darcy looked at him and answered "Laura said that she was going to take you away and that I should watch my back...and I don't...want to...lose you."

Darcy felt another wave of tears hit her again like a tsunami, Darcy buried her head in John's chest. John held her, he felt sorry for her, she was a lovely girl and he couldn't see why anyone would want to be mean to her let alone make her cry. John asked "Darcy, when did Laura start acting mean towards you?"

Darcy took to some time to answer but once she did she said "Well when my Grandfather died she started saying that it was all my fault and once my family's backs were turned on me I saw no way out and I tried to kill myself but I stopped because I couldn't bring myself to do it."

John held onto to Darcy as he opened up the passenger door and carried her out of the car and up to the Apartment bridal style. Once John and Darcy got into the Apartment they saw that Darcy's family had gone. John took Darcy into his room. He laid Darcy on his bed and let her sleep for a while. When John walked back into the Living room he saw that there was a note on the sofa. John picked it up and it read:

_**Dear Darcy**_

_**You were taking so long that we decide we better go,**_

_**since you couldn't be bothered **_

_**to say goodbye to us.**_

_**WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE LAURA?**_

_**I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WENT WRONG WITH YOU!**_

_**From **_

_**Your**_

_**Mother**_

John ripped up the note and put it in the bin. He thought that it was best that Darcy didn't see it. John walked back into his Bedroom and quietly put on the television. John got back into bed being careful not to wake Darcy and watched a show called 'Sherlock'. John was so interested in the television show that he jumped when he felt a small hand tap him on the arm. He looked and saw Darcy. Darcy asked "Can you hold me while we watch Sherlock?"

John looped his arm around Darcy while her head lay on his chest. Darcy had tears in her eyes when it came to the end of the last episode. Darcy quickly wiped away her tears hoping John hadn't notice. John got off the bed, turned the television off and crawled back into bed. Darcy asked "Can I stay here tonight?"

John answered "I was hoping you would." Darcy curled up next to John and for once in her life she felt safe.

* * *

_Darcy opened her eyes and saw Laura sat on the edge of her bed. Darcy was about to freak out and tell her sister off until she saw John walk into the Bedroom without his shirt on. John walked up to Laura and watched with horror as they had their hands over each other. Darcy asked "John, what are you doing?"_

_John turned to Darcy as Laura started to kiss John. John answered "Having the time of my life without you."_

_Darcy said "But you said that you wouldn't run off with her, you promised."_

_Laura turned to Darcy as John started to kiss Laura. Laura said "But promise's are meant to be broken, John belongs with me now not you."_

_Darcy watched helplessly as she watched her little world break apart along with her heart in a blink of an eye. Just then Darcy saw Laura and John saying 'I do' at the altar. Darcy then heard her mother say "And here is the happy couple."_

Then she woke up for real.

* * *

**A/N: That was a bit short because I'm off to London next week for two days and I won't be here to write anymore so I thought I'll leave you with something mushy.**

**Please**

**Review :P :) :D**


	7. sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Chapter 7: Sweet dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**mackenziejen**_

_**DarkMoon010**_

_**Kicki von Berger**_

**This Chapter was inspired by the song, 'Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare' by Beyonce, so I would listen to that before,during or after reading this fanfic. **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, I DO OWN DARCY.**

* * *

_STARDATE 2259.55_

Darcy woke up excepting to see someone lying next to her. But to her relief she didn't. Darcy looked at the clock, it was 8:45AM. If Darcy didn't hurry up she would be late for work and she didn't want another lecture from Bones or Spock. Darcy got ready in a flash and made her way to the Canteen. Darcy opened the doors of the Canteen and saw Chekov sitting next to Sulu. Darcy walked over to them and sat opposite Chekov. As soon as Darcy sat down Sulu got called away by the Captain. Chekov said "Good morning Darzee."

Darcy said "Good morning Chekov."

Chekov asked "Hos are you feeling?"

Darcy answered "I feel like R2D2 been turned back into a trash bin."

Chekov asked "Did you have zat dream again?"

Darcy answered "Yes and the headaches keep on getting worse."

Chekov suggested "I zink you better zee Bones."

Darcy said "I'll try to find him."

Darcy got up and told Chekov "If the Captain tries to find me tell him that I have gone to find Bones."

Darcy exited the Canteen and went to find Bones. Darcy found Bones in his office sat at his desk. Darcy opened the door, she grabbed a chair and sat herself down next to Bones. Bones asked "What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Darcy looked at him and answered "Well I haven't gotten myself in a mess as such, I just need to talk to you about something."

Bones asked "What do you need to talk about?"

Darcy told Bones about her dreams she had and her headaches. Bones checked her to make sure that there was nothing serious was wrong. But he found nothing. Once he finished checking over Darcy, Bones said "Well I can't find nothing wrong with you but I will give you some painkillers for the headaches and as for the dreams well I think you better lay off the drink."

Darcy laughed when Bones told her to lay off the drink. She had been drinking a lot over the these past couple of days, she been drinking even worse when she found out that Christopher Pike had died or that her best friend Scotty wasn't around anymore because Captain stupid accepted Scotty resignation. Darcy snapped out of her thoughts when Bones asked "Darcy, are you okay?"

Darcy looked up at Bones and said "I'm fine just in deep thought that's all."

Bones asked "Do you want to come to the Bridge with me?"

Darcy nodded and her and Bones soon made their way to the Bridge. On the way Bones told Darcy "Kirk, Spock and Uhura have gone to the Kronos to capture John Harrison."

At least that would keep Kirk out of her hair for a while. Darcy and Bones soon arrived at the Bridge. The Bridge was busy like always. Darcy saw Sulu sat in the Captains chair. Bones and Darcy walked over to him and stood either side of him. Sulu said "Attention: John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-rang torpedoes currently locked on to your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. And if you test me, you will fail."

Bones commented "Mr. Sulu, remind me never to piss you off." Darcy tried hard not to laugh as she knew that the situation not to be taken lightly or as a joke. Minutes past and there was still nothing heard from Kirk,Spock or Uhura. Darcy was trying hard not to think that something bad had happened to them. A few more minutes went by and Darcy was getting more and more worried about them. Just then Darcy's commutator rang. Darcy took it out of her pocket and answered it "Hello?"

Kirk said "Hi Darcy."

Thank god. Kirk said "We caught him, he surrendered to us once we told him how many torpedoes were aimed at him. Can you and Bones get down to the Holding cells ASAP?"

Darcy said "We are on our way."

Darcy shut off her commutator and looked at Bones and told him "They got him, Kirk needs us down at the Holding cells ASAP, I'll explain what happened on the way."

Bones and Darcy were going to the Holding cells but Bones needed to go to Medbay to get his first aid kit. Once they left Medbay Darcy told Bones what Kirk told her. Bones and Darcy got to the Holding cells. Darcy saw Kirk, Spock and behind the glass cell there stood a man with short black hair and he was just wearing all black. Darcy took one look at him and her dream came flooding back to her. Darcy soon realized that her dream was a nightmare a nightmare that had come to life.

* * *

**A/N: I have the best news ever, I'm going to skype with Simon Pegg, Nick Frost and Edgar Wright. So happy and hyper now, so I decide to write this chapter. Let me know what you think of it.**

**P.S. This week I'm going to London and staying over night so I won't be updating in a few days but don't worry I'll be back**


	8. In dreams he came

Chapter 8:In Dreams he came

**A/N: I'm back from London and I loved it, Phantom gave me some ideas for this story and other fanfics I have got going around my head. Don't forget to visit my poll on my profile.**

**I would like to thank**

_**CassiTTMMMCSSPJ**_

**This chapter was inspired by the song the 'Phantom of the opera' so I would listen to that before,during or after this fanfic.**

**I do not own Star Trek, I do own Darcy.**

* * *

Kirk asked Darcy "You look as if you have seen a ghost, are you alright?"

Darcy thought she was going to faint. Darcy answered "I'm fine, just a bit light-headed." Darcy watched as Bones drew blood out of John. Bones went back to Medbay to have the blood sample tested. Darcy was in a world of her own that she jumped out of her skin when she heard Kirk telling John to shut his mouth.

John asked in a slow and quite tone that Darcy could barely hear what he was saying "Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over, until your arm weakens...clearly you want to. So tell me, why did you allow me to live?"

That was the same question that had been going around Darcy's head. Kirk had been authorized to end John's life but for some reason Kirk let him live. Kirk answered "We all make mistakes."

Darcy walked closer to them so she could hear what John was saying. John said "I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23174611. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

Darcy didn't trust what John was saying but for some reason her conscience was telling her to trust him. However Kirk still didn't trust John. Kirk told John "Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

John answered "I can give you 72 and they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been, all along."

Kirk turned and walked towards Darcy. Kirk told Darcy "Keep an eye on him while I'm gone and set your gun onto stun if he tries anything."

Darcy already had her gun set onto stun if some Klingons attacked the Enterprise while Kirk, Spock and Uhura went to catch John. Darcy kept some distance between her and John. John said "Why don't you come a little closer? I don't bite."

Darcy said "Because I don't want to get close or trust people like you."

John said "Your conscious says otherwise, I can read it in your soul you want to believe what people say about me but there's that little voice inside of you telling you not to believe them."

Darcy began to pace, she wasn't going to let John get the best of her. He had already gotten her to fall for him in dreams but not in the real world was he going to get to fall in love with him. Darcy shook her head not wanting to believe what John was telling her. Darcy stepped towards the glass so her and John were face to face. Darcy told John "Don't you tell me what my mind is telling me because you are not the hero or the good man who you believe you are, you are a monster that people stay away from. You are an outcast and shall remain one for the rest of your life and if you ever think that I would fall for you, you got another thing coming."

John said to Darcy "When did I ever say that you shall fall for me, you have already fallen for me."

Darcy turned away from John, she didn't want him to see how he reduce her to tears. Just then the elevator opened and Kirk and Spock stepped out. Darcy walked up to them and said "If you need me I'll be in Mebay."

Darcy quickly ran to Medbay before Kirk or Spock see her tears or ask her questions. Darcy opened the Doors of the Medbay and found Bone injecting some blood into a tribble. Darcy walked up to him and asked "What are you doing?"

Bones looked at her and answered "Injecting John's blood into this tribble."

Darcy looked closely at the tribble. Darcy asked "Is that the one that Doom kind of ran after?"

Bones answered "Yeah."

Bones looked at Darcy and saw that Darcy had cried. Bones asked "Why were you crying?"

Darcy answered "Well Kirk wanted me to watch John and he messed with my mind, I came here to get away from him."

Darcy sat on the chair next to the desk. Bones asked "Do you want to know what happened to Carol and me?"

Darcy answered "Yes."

Bones explained "Well me and Carol looked at this torpedo. We had a look and my arm kind of got stuck and once she manged to get my out of the torpedo we found that there was a human being inside."

Darcy almost choked once Bones finished explaining what happened with the torpedo. Darcy asked "Was the man still alive or was he dead?"

Bones answered "He was in suspended animation. We could bring him back to life but the chances that he will pull through are 1 in 10."

Darcy asked "Did you make any witty remarks?"

Bones said "When I dreamed about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo."

Darcy laughed, she had always loved Bones and his witty remarks. All of a sudden the doors of Medbay opened and Kirk walked in. Kirk walked up to Darcy and told her "I need you back in the Holding cells to keep an eye on John or Khan I should call him now."

Darcy stood up and said "I can't, he's been messing with my mind and I just can't deal with it." Darcy rushed out of the doors of Medbay before Bones or Kirk could stop her. Darcy needed to find a place where no could find her. She went past the Holding cells and saw Khan standing there with a smirk on his face and his blue glass eyes looking at her. Darcy felt her legs go weak the last thing she remembered was seeing Khan smile, then she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review.**


	9. Twisted every way

Chapter 9: Twisted every way

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**Wyvrengirl**_

**This Chapter was inspired by the song 'Twisted every way' from the Phantom of the opera so I would listen to that before, during or after reading his fanfiction.**

**I do not own star trek. I only own Darcy.**

* * *

Darcy could hear voices all round her.

"Is she okay?"

"Give her some room."

"Darcy if you can hear us please wake up."

Darcy opened her eyes and saw Bones and Uhura stood around her. Darcy tried to sit up but Bones held her down, Bones told her "Try to focus first."

Darcy gave herself some time to come around. Darcy asked "Where I am?"

Bones answered "You're in Medbay, Kirk found you on the floor near the Holding cells."

Uhura asked "Do you remember what happened?"

Darcy sat up and answered "I remember running from Kirk because he wanted me to keep an eye on Khan but I didn't want to so I ran from him and I saw Khan standing in his cell looking at me and I just blacked out."

Bones checked Darcy. Uhura asked "Do you know why you blacked out?"

Darcy answered "I think it was just some stress."

Bones finished checking over Darcy. Bones said "I still can't find anything wrong with you. You can go back to the Bridge if you want."

Darcy got out of the biobed and she and Uhura made their way to the Bridge. Darcy asked "Where is Carol?"

Uhura answered "Well, Carol's father Admiral Marcus transported her to the Vengeance and Kirk and Khan are going over to the Vengeance to try to reason with Admiral Marcus, Scotty is on the Vengeance as well and Spock is Captain."

Darcy commented "Wow, alot happens when you're knocked out for a few minutes."

Uhura laughed at Darcy's comment. Darcy asked once Uhura finished laughing "Are you and Spock still fighting?"

Uhura asked "Who told you?"

Darcy answered "Kirk told me, well he didn't tell me he had a hunch that you and Spock were fighting so I told him to stay out of it but do you think he would listen to me? no sometimes I just want to slap his smug face."

Uhura laughed at that commented for she too sometimes wanted to slap Kirk. Uhura said "No me and Spock are not fighting, he made it up to me when we went to capture Khan."

Darcy and Uhura arrived on the Bridge and saw that Spock was talking to Spock Prime. Spock asked "I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"

Spock Prime answered "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone. That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

Spock asked "Did you defeat him?"

Spock Prime answered "At great cost, yes."

Darcy too had asked some advice from Spock Prime.

_FLASHBACK_

_Darcy was walking through the Starfleet Academy looking for Spock to ask him a question about Vulcan. Darcy saw a man with grey hair, she thought it was Spock's father. Darcy walked up to the man and asked "Excuse me but could I ask you a question?"_

_The man turned around and Darcy was surprised that it was Spock Prime. Spock Prime answered "Yes you may ask a question."_

_Darcy asked "Well, I need some advice, I don't know if I should go into space or if I stay on Earth. What should I do?"_

_Spock Prime replied "I can see you can do great things and that you want to have an adventure but I know that you have loved ones on Earth that you do not want to leave behind. My advice to you would be to do what you think is best for you."_

_Darcy asked "Thanks, May I ask you one more question?"_

_Spock Prime answered "You may."_

_Darcy asked "Can Vulcan lie?"_

_Spock Prime answered "No they cannot."_

_END FLASHBACK._

Darcy took in the advice that Spock Prime had given and she was happy to have a family on the Enterprise. Once Darcy was out of her daydream she looked at the screen and saw Khan. Khan told Spock "Give me my crew."

Spock asked "What will you do when you get them?"

Khan answered "Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

Spock said "Which as I understand it involves the mass-genocide of any being you find to be less than superior."

Khan asked "Shall I destroy you, Mr Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

Spock informed Khan "We have no transporter capabilities."

Khan told Spock "Fortunately mine are perfectly functioning. Drop your shields."

Spock said "If I do so I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

Khan told Spock "Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr Spock. Firsty, I will kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve, then if yours holds I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

Spock informed Khan "If you destroy our ship, you will destroy your own people."

Khan asked "Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. After every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we being?"

Spock told Sulu "Lower shields."

Khan said "A wise choice, Mr Spock. I see all 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they're not mine, Commander, I will know it."

Spock told Khan "Vulcan's do not lie. The torpedoes are yours."

Khan said "Thank you, Mr Spock."

Spock told Khan "I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine."

Khan said "Well Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go don without her captain."

Darcy could tell that Khan wasn't done. Khan said "I also fancy that Darcy you have on board."

Before anyone could say or do anything Darcy was being beamed aboard the Vengeance. Soon Darcy was face to face with her nightmare. Khan grabbed Darcy and said "Your chains are still mine, you belong with me."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. This story has 2,000 views that is amazing. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	10. Stranger than you dreamt it

Chapter 10: Stranger than you dreamt it

**A/N: This chapter is for my friend Jade that has left school to go to a different one. She is a big fan of the 'Phantom of the opera' and the 'Lion King' So I wrote this for her as a little goodbye present**

**This chapter was inspired by the song 'Stranger than you dreamt it.' so I would listen to that before, during or after reading this fanfiction.**

**I do not own star trek. I do own Darcy.**

* * *

Darcy woke up, she remembered being knocked out by Khan. Darcy got up from the bed and decided to try to find Khan to ask him to beam her back to the Enterprise. Darcy found Khan on the Bridge. Khan hadn't notice Darcy walked onto the Bridge. Once Khan did notice Darcy he walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Khan slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground.

Khan turned to look at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He noticed that he really hurt her. Khan said "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bear to look, or dare to think of me?...This lonesome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly but Darcy...fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster this...repulsive carcass that seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly."

Darcy looked at Khan and saw that he had tears in his eyes. Darcy thought that he was just a heartless monster but she was proved wrong. Darcy said "I'm sorry."

Khan asked "Sorry for what?"

Darcy got up and walked over to him and answered "For saying all those things about you when we were in the Holding cells. I was just so angry at you for killing the on that got me into Starfleet but now I realize that I don't mean those things about you anymore."

Khan told the Computer "Set crash course for Starfleet headquarters."

Khan walked back to Darcy and said "Darcy, we are going to crash near Starfleet headquarters, you may not live. But if you need tell me now."

Darcy asked "Why did you all those things?"

Khan answered "Marcus took my family from me, he used my friends to control me. I was going to smuggle them to safety by putting them in the torpedo's but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone and when I did I found out that Marcus had killed each one of the people I hold most dear."

Darcy hugged Khan once he told her why did what he did. Khan told Darcy "I want you do one thing for me."

Darcy looked at Khan ready for his request. Khan said "Kiss me." Darcy put her lips on his. His were warm and they tasted so sweet. The ship jerked as it crashed landed and Darcy passed out.

Darcy woke up in the Hospital bed. Scotty walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Scotty said "I'm so glad that you are awake."

Darcy asked "How long have I been passed out?"

Scotty answered "About 3 days."

Just then Bones came into the room. Scotty let go of Darcy as soon as Bones walked into the room. Scotty stood bedside Darcy holding onto their hand while Bones checked her over. Bones said "Scotty has been bu your side waiting for you to wake up."

Scotty started to blush. Bones finished checking Darcy. Bones said "Well you healed pretty quick. You can go."

Darcy sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Darcy was still in the clothes she wore when she passed out. Darcy asked "Where is Jim?"

Bones and Scotty looked at each other with concern before Bones answered "You're not gonna like the answer I'm gonna give you but...Jim is in a coma."

Darcy felt her heart split into two, sure Jim got on her nerves and sometimes her last but he was fun to hang out with and Darcy looked up to him like brother. Darcy felt tears going down her face. Darcy got up and said "I just need 5 minutes to comprehend some stuff."

Darcy quickly ran out of the room. Scotty said "I'd better check on her."

Scotty ran out the Hospital to try to find Darcy. Scotty found Darcy sat by the Harbor edge. Scotty sat down next to her. Scotty asked "How are you feeling?"

Darcy answered "Depressed."

Scotty held her arm and said "Don't worry he's going to wake up soon and when he does he going to give you one of them 'you shouldn't worry about me' speeches."

Darcy laughed a little. Darcy said "He'd better wake up soon, so that I can give him a lecture on why we don't give Darcy a run for her money."

Scotty noticed that Darcy kept on looking at the stars. Scotty asked "What are you looking at lass?"

Darcy answered "The stars, someone gave me some good advice on them."

Scotty asked "What was the advice?"

Darcy answered "Look at the stars. The greatest people of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember those people will always be there to guide you."

Scotty asked "Who gave you that advice?"

Darcy answered "Pike told me it on my first day of Starfleet Academy."

_FLASHBACK_

_Darcy woke up she couldn't sleep. It was the first time that she had spent a night away from Home and she felt homesick. Darcy looked at the clock, it was 6:00AM and lessons didn't start until 9:00AM. Darcy manged to get back to sleep. Once Darcy got to lesson's she no longer felt homesick. But at lunch, Darcy had a message from her mother, her father had died. Darcy's father was the reason she got into the Academy because he believed in her when no one else would. Christopher Pike knew Darcy because he was friends with her father when he was at the Academy. When Pike got the message he knew that he had to give Darcy some advice and that advice stayed with Darcy for the rest of the time she was at the Academy and even when the times got tough on the Enterprise she would just think of that advice and she would be fine._

_END FLASHBACK._

Darcy hadn't told anyone about the advice until now. Darcy snapped out of her daydream when she felt Scotty pulling her up from the ground. Scotty said "I have an idea, why don't you come over my place and we can have a sleep over and then tomorrow morning we can go and see Jim."

Darcy like that idea, she and Scotty walked hand in hand back to Scotty's place

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review.**


	11. It runs all together

Chapter 11: It all runs altogether

**A/N: I would like to thank**

_**top-shelf-product**_

**This chapter was inspired by the music 'It all runs altogether' from the 'Marley and me' soundtrack so I would listen to that before, during or after reading this fanfic.**

**I do not own Star trek. I do own Darcy.**

Scotty and Darcy arrived at Scotty's Apartment. Scotty said as they walked in "Yer going to have to excuse the mess but I didn't get a chance to clean up before you came."

Darcy commented "Don't worry this is clean compared to my brothers Bedroom."

Scotty asked "Really?"

Darcy answered "My brothers Bedroom is like they had world war one, two and three in there."

Scotty made some room on the sofa for him and Darcy to sit down. Scotty asked "What do you want to do?"

Darcy answered "Watch a film."

Scotty said "I know the best film's ever."

Darcy made herself relaxed on the sofa while Scotty went into another room to get some films. Scotty came back and sat on the sofa next to Darcy. Scotty said " We have The world's end, Clubland and Mamma Mia."

Darcy asked "Can we have Mamma mia on first?"

Scotty got up and put on Mamma mia. Scotty asked as he sat back down on the sofa "How many times did you go to see this in the Cinema?"

Darcy answered "Ten times, trust my brother to be a firthy."

Scotty raised an eyebrow at the word firthy. Darcy explained "It's a name for someone that's a fan of Colin Firth."

Darcy and Scotty soon infested themselves in the film and when Pierce Bronson came on Darcy giggled a little bit. Scotty asked "What's so funny?"

Darcy answered "Just thinking of what my auntie used to say."

Scotty asked "What did yer auntie used to say?"

Darcy answered "I fancy that Pierce Bronson and she was 72."

Scotty laughed. Scotty asked Darcy after he finished laughing "Did she say anythin' else abou' him?"

Darcy answered "I would be his Bond girl."

Scotty laughed and this time Darcy joined in giggling like a loon. Darcy and Scotty turned their attention back to the film. Scotty commented when the goat appeared "That goat should hav' own an oscar."

Darcy asked "What, best goat in a musical but he can't sing or dance but he can act?"

Scotty gave a short answer "Yes."

Once the film finished Scotty put Clubland on. As soon as Philip Quast's character appeared Darcy commented "Talk of old goats."

Anytime that a kissing scene or a light sex scene was on Darcy would pick up the pillow next to her and hide behind it. Scotty had to tell her when the scene was over.

The film soon finished and Scotty put the World's end on. Darcy commented when Martin Freeman appeared "Oh my dog, it's John Watson."

Scotty asked "Who?"

Darcy answered "If you watch Sherlock he play's Sherlock's sidekick." Darcy then commented "I would love to go on a pub crawl."

Scotty asked "Why don't you?"

Darcy answered "Because I have never drank alcohol."

Scotty was surprised that Darcy never drank alcohol in her life. Scotty asked "Why don't you drink alcohol?"

Darcy answered "Because I keep on thinking that I'm going to end up like Grantaire from 'Les Miserables' that keeps on drinking instead of facing his problems."

Scotty put an arm around Darcy and said "I hav' an idea, after we see Jim tomorrow we can come back 'ere and hav' another night in."

Darcy smiled. This is the most time she had spent with Scotty ever since she first met him.

_Flashback_

_Darcy was walking down the halls of engineering because Captain Kirk sent her to go and get a man named 'Montgomery Scott.' Darcy easily got lost in the engineering because of the big halls and the fact that it all looked the same to her didn't help. Darcy was sure that she was walking the same hall over and over. Darcy saw a man standing next to a computer with a little alien next to him. Darcy walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around. Darcy said "Sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for a Montgomery Scott."_

_The man said "That would be me."_

_Darcy said "The Captain wants to see you."_

_Montgomery Scott walked into the elevator with his alien friend by his side. Darcy was already in the elevator waiting for him. Montgomery Scott turned to her and said "You can call me Scotty by the way." Scotty's little alien friend cleared his throat to let them know that he was there too. Scotty pointed to him and said "This is Keenser." The little alien gave Darcy a little wave. Scotty asked "What can I call you?"_

_Darcy answered "My name is Darcy but I guess you can call me Dar or cy if you want."_

_Scotty said "Okey then cy."_

_The elevator stopped on the Bridge and Scotty got off with Keenser. Scotty said "See you around cy."_

_Darcy could tell that was the start of a friendship_

_END FLASHBACK_

Once Darcy snapped out of her daydream the film had already finished. Darcy asked "Can I sleep with you in your room tonight?"

Scotty turned to her and answered "I was hopin' you would."

Scotty held out his hand and led Darcy towards his Bedroom. Darcy laid on her side on Scotty's bed. Scotty turned off the light and curled himself around Darcy. Scotty noticed that Darcy wasn't falling asleep. Scotty asked "What are you thin' abou'?"

Darcy turned to face Scotty and asked "Can I tell you a secret?"

Scotty answered "You can tell me anythin'."

Darcy said "I tried to commit suicide."

Scotty held Darcy as she cried into his chest and holding onto to him like as if she would let go he would slip away from her. Scotty felt sorry for Darcy, he couldn't imagine life without Darcy for life without her would be like Dorothy without Toto or like a home with a family. Soon Darcy fell asleep and Scotty knew that he had to tell Bones tomorrow about Darcy. The sooner she got help the better.

_The next Morning_

Darcy woke up to someone coaxing her out of her sleep. Darcy opened her eyes and saw Scotty stood over her with his hand on her arm trying to shake her awake. Darcy sat up and Scotty sat down next to her. Scotty asked "Do you want any Breakfast?"

Darcy shook her head and said "No, to be honest I just want to see Jim."

Scotty nodded and said "I'll give you some time to get ready."

Scotty walked out the room and left Darcy to get ready. Darcy got ready as quick as possible. She walked out of Scotty's room and the two walked to the Hospital. Darcy and Scotty walked into Jim's room and found Bones there. Scotty pulled Bones aside to tell him what Darcy told Scotty last night. Bones said "I'll to talk to her after she has finished with Jim."

Bones looked over his shoulder and saw Darcy holding Jim's hand. Darcy said "You know how I'm always saying what a pain you are, that you're the World's biggest womanizer, don't believe it, don't believe it for one minute because you know the Enterprise couldn't have a better Captain, I love you, more than anything, you're a great Captain."

Bones walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bones said "I need to talk to you."

**A/N:I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review and here is some of the scotty to english things just in case.**

**Yer-you're**

**aff-off**

**wee-little**

**'ere-here**

**teh-the**


	12. The one that got away

Chapter 12: The one that got away

Bones took Darcy into his office. Darcy sat by the window and Bones sat close to her. Bones asked "Darcy, I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them truly, Can you do that for me?"

Darcy nodded. She brought her legs onto the chair and hugged them close to her chest. Bones asked "Have you ever had suicidal thoughts?"

Darcy answered "Yes."

Bones asked "Have you ever tried to commit suicide?"

Darcy nodded. Bones then asked "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

Darcy let her legs go. She looked at Bones and saw sympathy in his eyes. Darcy said "The time I tried to commit suicide was when I was fourteen years old. My mum and dad were fighting and my sister was telling me that it was all my fault and that I should disappear. I did actually think that it was my fault. So I planned my suicide I would come back from school, do some stuff I used to do and then do it. But when I got to school I kept thinking about it. In the lunch time my friend noticed that I wasn't myself, he asked me what was wrong, I broke down and told him about my plan. He stopped me before I would get the knife and end my life."

Darcy felt tears streaming down her face. Bones got up from his seat and hugged her. Anytime Darcy was in trouble or needed help Bones was there. He was there more than any of her family members. Bones let go of Darcy and sat back in her chair. Darcy looked at Bones and saw for the first time that he had tears in his eyes. Darcy got from her seat and walked over to him and hugged him. Darcy said "I'm so sorry."

Bones looked at her and said "Don't be. If I saw my daughter trying to do to herself I would try to help her as much as I could. I going to be helping you in any way I can."

Darcy let go of Bones when Scotty walked in. Scotty said "Darcy. I'm so sorry but I'm going to hav' to cancel our night in. I just remembered that I hav' plan' with Keenser."

Scotty gave Darcy a quick hug and walked out of the door. Darcy turned to Bones and asked "Can I hang around you today?"

Bone answered "Just for today."

Darcy spent the rest of the day in Bones office writing stories on her padd. Darcy received an e-mail telling her that she has to go to Court tomorrow to give evinced on Khan. Darcy left the Hospital that same time as Bones. Darcy told Bones about being in Court tomorrow. Darcy asked "Do you think they would let me see him before I give evidence?"

Bones asked "probably kid, why do you want to see him?"

Darcy answered "I just need to tell him some things."

Bones nodded. He understood Darcy's feelings for the villains or the bad guys because anytime they would watch a film together Darcy would always root for the villain. Bones couldn't work out why Darcy wanted to talk to Khan. He thought it was best that he stayed out of it. As soon as Darcy got back into her Flat she sent an e-mail to the people in charge of the Court hearing asking to talk to Khan before the hearing. Darcy had her permission granted.

_The next morning_

Darcy rushed to get to the Court twenty minutes before the hearing, she walked in and met some people telling what was going to happen during the hearing. As soon as they finished the men took her into a room to talk to Khan. Khan walked in. He looked happy when he saw Darcy. Khan said "You came back for me."

Darcy shook her head and said "I didn't come for you, I came because I need to give evidence about you crimes. I came here to tell you that I'm not on your side, I done the world's stupidest thing, I judge a book by its cover."

Khan walked closer to her and asked "What about everything you just said, about judging a book by its cover?"

Darcy answered "Let's take a look at the contents, shall we? You killed most of the people that believed in me, you tried to destroy the city and now you've actually got me to care about you! What could you possibly hope to gain?"

Khan looked up at Darcy with a sad look in his eyes. Khan used that look on Darcy once before and she actually fell for him, but she wasn't going to this time. Darcy then realized what Khan wanted from her. Darcy asked "I don't believe this! Do you really think that I would ever be with you?"

Khan answered "No."

Darcy walked out of the room and into the Courtroom ready to give evidence. Darcy took the witness stand and gave as much information as she could about Khan. After Darcy finished her statement a man from the jury stood up and said "We have reached a verdict, we find Khan noonien singh guilty of terrorism and murder, Khan is hereby sentenced to three hundred years of suspend animation."

The judge banged his gravel and everyone walked out of the Courtroom. Darcy saw Khan taken out of the Courtroom.

Darcy walked in the direction of the Hospital. Darcy walked in and saw Bones. Bones walked up to her and said "Jim's awake, you can see him if you want to."

Darcy nodded. Bones took Darcy to Jim's room. Darcy told Bones "They reached a verdict he is going to be in suspend animation for three hundred years."

Bones commented "Good, that son of a bitch should be in suspend animation for what he did."

Darcy walked into Jim's room and saw him sat up in bed with a smile on his face. Darcy walked up to him and hugged him. Darcy told Jim about everything that had happened while he was in a coma. Darcy hugged him again and said "It's going to be back to normal soon."

_One year later_

It took a year for the Enterprise to be fixed but once she was she was the same beauty as she was before. Darcy took her seat next to Bones because today was the day that Jim was making his speech. It was also their last day on planet earth because tomorrow was the start of the crew's five-year mission. Jim took the stand and said "There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are...When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's Oath. Words I didn't appreciate at the time. But now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words : Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one had gone before."

Everyone cheered at the end. Darcy felt happy tears streaming down her face. Her best friend that she had grown up with was now a man.

* * *

**A/N: That was the last chapter. I'll do a special thank you note for the next chapter but thank you everyone.**


	13. Thanks

**I would like thank:**

_**Msroseross07**_

_**Seramyu4ever**_

_**WarriorDragonElf54**_

_**Laurajanelikes**_

_**LittleMissDevil101**_

_**LndsyElizabth**_

_**youl0110**_

_**Darkmoon010**_

_**UGottaLoveDraco**_

_**PhoenixUnicorn15**_

_**darkhuntress621**_

_**mackenziejen**_

_**Kicki von Berger**_

_**cassiTTMMMCSSPJ**_

_**Wyvrengirl**_

_**top-shelf-product**_

_**trimega**_

Thank you so much. I love you guys and I will be writting some more Star trek stories with Darcy and the gang.

Thanks and look out for my next fanfic.


End file.
